Chosen 6
by HP.RC.KT
Summary: 6 kids who have nothing in common but one thing, their magic, are brought together by an evil curse and he who must not be named. (This fanfiction is basically an alternate dimension of Harry Potter, in this story HP does not exist and instead of the chosen on, their are 6 student who must destroy Voldemort, I hope you enjoy!)


INTRODUCTION

Open up on a neighbourhood street, the lights are out. Suddenly a hooded figure walks up into the middle of 6 houses each one different than the other. The man lifts his hood from his head, it's an elderly man wearing silk robes crusted with jewels he turns around and sees a beautiful black cat with captivating emerald eyes sitting behind him. " good evening professor McGonagall." The cat that was sitting behind him a staring intently suddenly meowed and transformed into an elderly woman with black greying hair thin lips and emerald eyes, you could tell she was beautiful in her young days " I find it's less than good professor, is it true about the children ? " the cat woman asked " I am afraid so minerva, these 6 heroic children have survived a curse that is been known to be impossible to survive. These children have ... and will do the impossible. Although one of the children was untouched but was left with a silver bracelet holding only 7 charms, " may i ask who holds this bracelet, " minerva questioned, The older man hesitated before replying with "Brianna, Brianna riddle" after that name slipped from his mouth the lady was stunned for this name held so many memories "Riddle… He, There… He who must not be named has a… On my!" Minerva was silent for minutes, letting the drastic news settle until she finally spoke again. "And what about the one child's who's lost his parents?". "The child will be delivered shortly to this house" said the man, pointing his old wrinkly index finger at the house on the far left of the right side of the road. The house was a two story white building,next to it's shiny metal mailbox read the number 27. Once she saw the man point she immediately pleaded " Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? those people are muggles, even worst they're horrible, are you sure he can't go anywhere else" The old professor Albus Dumbledore sighed " Yes i know they're not the best pick, but they're the only family he's got now, and it so happens that he will be surrounded by the others who are cursed to go through pain" Albus then looked down at the ground " Everyone of them will see pain".

Suddenly the sound of gears clashing with each over appeared. Followed by the smell of motor oil and body odour. " Ahh, the delivery man is coming" Dumbledore said looking up at the flying motorcycle coming in towards both him and the confused Minerva McGonagall. "Delivery?.. Who got Hagrid to delivery the baby!" she said, she then held her hand to her face almost screaming."Professor i trust Hagrid with my life" Dumbledore said standing in front of l, slowly pulling her hands away from her face. " Yes but, we all know Hagrid a bit…." As she started that sentence she was interrupted by the flying motorcycle crashing into the ground making It skids on the street and halts. "CARELESS!" She continued as she was running to the crashed motorcycle seeing if the baby was harmed. The large man stepped outside of his death contraption, he raised his goggle to the top of his head. He started scraping crumbs of of his large, thick, curly beard and smiled. " Hullo Professor McGonegall, always a pleasure to see you". " ah yes Hagrid, always a pleasure… to see you too, yes" The frail professor, still wandering about the child safety. " Hagrid, have you brought the child?" Dumbledore said, Hagrid quickly turned his face to the the wizard, his face showed complete starstruck, even though he had met the man many times before. "Ahh yes Dumbledore, Little tyke fell asleep|as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him." Hagrid picked up the little child, he tightly embraced the young child, after picking the child up and seeing what had happened to the child, he felt like he could never let this him go. " Hagrid, can you please pass over the child" Dumbledore said slowly stretching out his arms. " Yah, sure" Hagrid carefully passed the baby from his arms to Dumbledore.

"Do you really think it's safe,|leaving him with these people?" McGonegall said, she staring at the child, his eyes were like his father's, she quickly remembered what his parents were like in his started wiping his eyes,they were beginning to be filled with giants tears "There, there, Hagrid" Dumbledore walked up to the front door of the 27th house. "The child will meet you again, we will meet all of them again". " Why did this have to happen" McGonegall slowly stepped up to the door and with such regret and fright she pressed the door. " See you at school professor" She said suddenly transforming back into a cat, she ran away from her company disappearing into the mist. Dumbledore looked at the child again, then at the street that each had a little child, destined for something big, Albus Dumbledore then looked at the sky, about to break down he swallowed a tear then once again said "The Chosen six!".


End file.
